


Something lost and found

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Beskar, Book - Freeform, Bubbles - Freeform, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Codywan?, Gen, Jealousy, Kote - Freeform, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Oh-no, Sly - Freeform, Tales of little Rex, Tooka insincts, Tooka squad, Tooka-Wan, Why they have those nicknames, gifting, tree - Freeform, wolfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Tooka's have a habit of gifting theirownersitems. Whether these be dead, alive or man made.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & Ghost Company, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Something lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts), [Azteka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azteka/gifts), [Experiment000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment000/gifts).



Waxer stared down at the screw that the General has just passed him. It was the same screw he'd been looking for over an hour for, the almost _one-of-a-kind_ screw for his adapted blaster.

"You alright, Waxer?" Boil asked as he sat down next to the stunned man.

"The General just walked in, lifted that vent, stuck his hand in and then passed me the screw I've spent the morning looking for before replacing the cover and leaving," Waxer stated, turning to look wide-eyed at Boil.

"Huh, guess you got lucky," Boil shrugged.

\-----

Soon, everyone in the 212th kept getting things they'd lost or misplaced returned to them by the General. They decided that, if you were giving something by the General, you had good luck for the rest of the day. It was a running joke that when they paired with other battalions and the others subsequent confusion, added much to their amusement.

Well, everyone except Cody. Cody had yet to receive anything from the General, and it was leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The men would ask whether he'd received anything yet, and he'd taken to answering the same way.

_"I don't lose things, so there is nothing to return."_

Which was a lie, Cody had lost things. He even took to losing things more to try and get the General to return them. But it just never happened.

\-----

"General Kenobi?" Wolfie asked as he looked down at the blaster handed to him.

Obi-Wan grinned at him before walking away to look over at the plans again.

Wolfie frowned as he looked down at the blaster before his eyes went wide. It was the one that he'd lost, so long ago he forgot that it had happened.

"I thought you'd look after your stuff better, Wolfie," a poorly concealed bitter voice stated. Cody was looking down on Wolfie with a tight-lipped frown.

"I was helping take someone to the medical suite, and along the way my hoister snapped, when I went back to look for it, the blaster was gone," Wolfie stated, looking over the weapon, "I thought one of the men had taken it, honestly."

"It fell into one of the maintenance vents," Obi-Wan spoke up, turning to face them, "the mouse droids were making a nest with different things, and I found your blaster there."

"Sir," Cody groaned, "we told you to leave the mouse droids alone, they'd only just stopped wishing us both _dead_!"

"Wolfie needed his blaster back."

"I'd meant to ask before," Plo butted in before an argument broke out again, "but, why are most of the maintenance vents blocked?"

"The mouse droids are both on strike and are plaguing a war on us," Obi-Wan sighed, "they are threatening death if Cody and myself are not handed over or dealt with swiftly."

"Death?"

"They keep getting flame throwers from somewhere, sir," Cody sighed, "and what they did with one was terrifying enough, I shudder to think what they could do with ten."

Wolfie spluttered, "ten?!"

"Hmm, we think one of the men is helping them," Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Why?"

"They keep getting them around the time the 501st arrive," Obi-Wan stated, his lips twitching.

"Fives," Plo sighed, shaking his head in amusement, "it has to be Fives."

\-----

"Look, Commander! Sir returned my datapad! Have you gotten something yet?!"

"Your shift started five minutes ago," Cody growled.

\-----

"So, Cody, got anything yet?"

"I'm trying to eat," Cody grunted.

\-----

Boil and Waxer had their heads almost touching as they muttered to each other through eating their breakfast rations.

"Cody is continuing to have adverse reactions towards people saying they got something returned from the General and those asking him whether he's had something," Boil whispered.

"He's getting upset about it," Waxer muttered before shaking his head, "no, he's the Commander. He's probably just feeling off."

"Yeah..."

\-----

"Is it General Tooka's new thing to return lost items to their owners?" Rex asked as he sat down next to Cody in the mess hall.

Cody stiffened, his fist tightening around his knife as he stabbed the meat with more force than strictly necessary. " _Seems to be,_ " Cody grunted, not looking up from his hacking up of the flesh.

"Oh, what has he returned to you?" Rex inquired, curious.

"Nothing," Cody gritted out before he calmed, "I don't lose things, so there is nothing to return."

Rex snorted, before stating with a laugh, "that's _bantha osik_ , and you know it! You always lost the most out of the Commander batch!"

"The Commander used to lose things?" Waxer asked as he sat down, ignoring the glare said Commander was sending him.

"All the time!" Rex laughed, "he was the _vod'ika_ that lost everything yet was always one of the most organised."

"Commander Cody was the _vod'ika_?" Boil questioned as he sat down.

"He's the youngest, well until they all dragged me into their group kicking and screaming," Rex shrugged with a grin.

"I hardly call insulting Wolfie and then wrapping every Commander around your finger kicking and screaming," Cody huffed, "you happily followed me."

"He insulted Commander Wolfie?!"

"First words he said to the batch was calling Wolfie a _bad doggie_ ," Cody answered with a smirk.

Rex's head hit the table with a loud thump as sniggers broke out through the men close enough to hear the rather loud answer. " _I was a cycle old!_ "

"You have baby stories of our Captain I hear," Fives stated as he sat down next to them.

Cody grinned, seeing the audience they'd gathered, "I have plenty," he smirked.

"Cody-!" Rex whined.

"Yes, _Rex'ika_?"

" _Kriff_ , I'm doomed," Rex swore, "Kote is back."

"Why?"

"You know that mode General Kenobi gets when he has something that he's able to use, the one where you hope you are not one of his targets?" Rex asked, before continuing when he saw the shivers go through the Ghosts present, "well, Kote was Codes original name, and that is what we now call him when he's in that mode."

"We?"

"All the Commanders have grown to _fear_ Kote," Rex monotoned.

The Ghosts' looked at Cody, shuffling slightly.

"Don't worry; I'm his only target at the moment," Rex shuddered.

"That's right," Cody's grin was shark-like, "now, who wants to know why Ponds gained the nickname Bubbles after his first time looking after Rex?"

Straight away, he had the whole room paying him their full attention.

"Well, Ponds decided that little Rex was too dirty from hiding in the storage cupboard where I first found him, so took it as his duty to make sure Rex was fully cleaned," Cody grinned.

"No, no, no, please! No!" Rex almost begged.

"Yes, yes, yes," Cody replied before turning back to their audience, "so Ponds collected a tub of water and threw Rex in it as naked as his decantation day."

" _Kote-!_ " Rex whined again, his face blushing red.

"Then, he gathered as much soap as he could, thinking the more the cleaner Rex would get," Code stated, "well, I can see you've started to figure out what happened."

"Please tell me he didn't try it in a sonic," one of the men all but prayed.

"He did," Cody grinned before all-out laughing, "by the time we got there, we could only see the top of Rex's head. The whole room was coated in bubbles."

"It was _traumatising_!" Rex exclaimed, "I nearly _drowned in bubbles!_ "

"I had to wade through the bubbles to collect you will the others dragged Ponds out," Cody chuckled, "you refused to go near Ponds without a rebreather you'd gotten from one of the Alphas and only called him Bubbles for two years!"

"Any more," Fives asked through the laughter.

"You want to know why Wolfie is called Wolfie, not Wolffe or Wolf as he originally wanted?"

"Oh, no," Rex muttered, headbutting the table.

The 501st and 212th looked at Rex before turned to Cody with wide eyes, their heads knocking rapidly.

"So, _Rex'ika_ decided to join in on some Commander training, but the other batches didn't like it when he beat them," Cody stated, "five _fully grown_ Alpha's came because of the ruckus and saw Rex."

" _Oh, no,_ " one of the men muttered.

"Rex was only up to their hips, and when he got ganged up and dangled upside down as they decided to try playing punch the cadet," Cody sighed.

Most of the men around the room flinched, that game was not the best.

"And Rex started screaming at the top of his voice for Wolfie, Wolf as he was known then," Cody stated.

"Wolfie lost it; he took one sight of me getting ganged up on and charged," Rex stated, biting his lip as a laugh tried to escape.

"You were midway through a shout when Wolfie tackled the Alpha to the floor," Cody laughed, "so _Rex'ika_ scream ended the shout, making it Wolfie."

"Why did the name stick?" Rex asked, lifting his head to look at Cody.

"He decided he liked the name his pup shouted," Cody smirked.

"Pup?"

"We never knew how protective and parental Wolfie could be until Rex came," Cody laughed, "he took to looking after Rex like both a mother wolf and an alpha wolf."

" _Mother wolf?!_ "

"None of them knew how to calm down Rex except Wolfie," Cody stated.

"He watched some video on wolves and saw a mother wolf reassuring their pup," Rex stated, leaning towards the rest of the men, "and he took to carrying around a cloth which he'd dampen and scrub against my head, pinning me in place."

"None of us could argue with the results; it was the quickest way to calm you down," Cody smirked.

Rex huffed as laughter roared around the men.

_Beep beep._

  
"Commander Cody," Cody spoke into his comm, back into his professional mind.

_"Cody, is Rex with you?" Obi-Wan's voice came over the comm, "he's not been answering his comm unit."_

Rex looked down at his arm, blinking as he saw the flashing red lights.

"Yes, he's with me, sir," Cody answered, raising an eyebrow at Rex, "he must have been too distracted to realise his comm was going off."

_"What distracted him?"_

"Just telling the men stories about Rex's cadet years, sir," Cody stated, turning and grinning at Rex when a loud crash echoed through the comm.

_"Stories of little Rex?" Came Anakin's voice._

"Yes, sir," Cody grinned.

_"Where are you all?"_

" _Do not answer that, Cody,_ " Rex hissed.

"Is that an order, sir?" Cody inquired with a smirk.

_"...yes?"_

"In the mess hall, sir," Cody stated, biting back a laugh as another crash was heard through the comm.

_"What has Rex done, Cody?" Obi-Wan sighed through the comm._

"What do you mean, sir?"

_"You'd only get into this mood if your 'target' has done something wrong," Obi-Wan pointed out._

"Well, he began with the stories, and I continued, sir," Cody shrugged, eyeing the sniggering men around them.

_"I'll be right down, try not to start a fight until then."_

"Afterwards?"

_"As long as someone supplies the snacks," you could hear the grin across the comm._

The Ghosts' at the table exploded into cheer.

"Sir, yes, sir," Cody stated before the comm turned off.

\-----

"So Anakin walked past the King, Queen, and Prince straight to the head guardsman announcing, ' _I'm here to guard you, your highness!'_ I've never been chased by that many people in one day!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, the men chuckling as Anakin tried to hide his face.

"Did you have to say that one?" Anakin whined.

"I could have told the one about the waterfall at the age of ten," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"No, no, no!"

"Come on, come on, sir!" The troopers bounced.

"I've told enough stories for one day," Obi-Wan chuckled as the men all turned towards Cody.

"No, no," Cody stated, shaking his head, "I agree with the General, I've told plenty enough."

"Aww, come on!"

"Besides, if we tell you them all now," Obi-Wan stated, "what will we be able to tell you later?"

"Oh..."

"Well, I guess if you want us to tell you more-," Cody sighed.

"No, no, no!"

"We mean..."

An identical grin spread across both faces of the commanding officers of the 212th.

\-----

"So it wasn't just us that noticed the change in the Commander's mood each time someone brought up the General and his returns then," Waxer whispered to Rex.

"Who gives typically Cody their most attention?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow, "who will and has moved mountains to stay by his side?"

"So Commander Cody is getting jealous that someone could pull a piece of string out of their pocket and be the General's new best friend?"

"Exactly." Rex nodded, a grin cracking across his face. Rex then followed the rest of the room into cackles.

\-----

Cody's eyebrows drew close together as he noticed the General's attention suddenly shift to the side.

"-Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, noticing that he'd lost both of the 212th's commanding officers attention.

Cody sighed, spotting the mouse droid. The machine had a stylus and string attached to it; obviously, one of the men was trying to pull a prank. Muttering to himself, he pulled out his blaster and fired at the sting, severing it from the panicking droid.

The whole room startled at the noise of the blaster firing.

"Shall we get back to the brief now that distraction is out of the way, sir?" Cody asked, facing forwards with a stoick mask.

"Yes, very well done, Cody," Obi-Wan coughed, nodding.

\-----

"Cody?"

Cody blinked, turning to face Obi-Wan from his position at the mess table. "Yes, sir?"

"Here you go," Obi-Wan grinned, passing Cody a bag. He nodded after Cody took it and walked away.

Cody watched Obi-Wan walk away, confused at the High General's actions.

"Come quick! I think the Commander just received something from the General!" One of the men near shouted. Soon most of the off-duty 212th's surrounded the Commander.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Cody stated, placing the bag on the table. Opening it up, he was unable to stop his eyebrows from shooting up to his hairline.

The men all crowded around closer, peaking into the bag.

Within the bag, was parts from one of the b1-battle droids. It included fingers, parts of the shoulders and what looked like a working fuse.

"What-?"

\-----

"Catch!"

Cody swore, catching the object the General had thrown him, before nearly shouting proficiencies again as the chest plate and backplate of an OOM Command battle droid hit him squarely in the chest.

"I didn't think you'd lost a battle droid," Waxer mused as he peaked over Cody's shoulder.

"But who are we to know?" Boil finished from over Cody's other shoulder.

"Back to work," Cody growled, glaring as both men saluted sarcastically as they jogged backwards and away.

\-----

Cody stared down at the droid leg the General had just passed him. He was building quite a collection of parts, almost enough to make an outer shell of a b1-battle droid with an OMM Commander battle chest plate and backplate.

"You know, sir, there are many reasons why a Tooka will bring an 'owner' something," Book spoke up as he walked towards the Commander.

Around them, the men quickly lost interest in what they were doing and stared at the duo with interest.

"What are they then?" Cody asked, turning to look at Book.

"Well, Book says that the General is trying to teach us to hunt for our lost items!" Tree chirped, coming to stand next to Book.

Book sighed, elbowing Tree in the side. "That is for the rest of us, but for you, it probably means something else."

"Then what could it mean?"

"Well, when a Tooka gives a 'gift' or dead animal, it means many things. Teaching, safety, they want to show you they appreciate you feeding them when they were unable to."

"As much as that last one seems possible," Cody snorted, "is there anything else?"

"They are trophies of the General's hunts, correct?"

"In a way," Cody stated, his eyebrows scrunching again.

"Well, he's showing you them and entrusting them with you," Book explained, "he's almost showing off how good a hunter and killer he is. He is prideful of his kills as he gives them to you."

"He's showing off? And prideful?" Cody repeated.

"Well, that is as much as I can get from the book knowledge," Book shrugged.

"You'll probably understand the General better than any book!" Scratch piped up.

"Back to work," Cody growled, hand tightening around the leg.

\-----

" _You ready, grandmaster?_ " Ahsoka whispered to Obi-Wan from their position crouched in the bushes.

Obi-Wan grinned at Ahsoka nodding before looking back at the deer the two were hunting to bring back for supply.

" _3…2…1…_ "

Together the two charged towards the deer once it moved into striking distance. Obi-Wan rammed his shoulder into the deer's side, winding it and throwing it off balance. Ahsoka charged at the head and neck, grabbing it before jumping, swiftly killing the animal.

And if the two came back riding the high of the hunt and kill, no one commented on it as they prepared the food.

\-----

Cody grunted under the surprising weight of the bag handed to him by the General. Staggering slightly, the men gathering around him, he placed it onto the table. He looked at the bag curiously.

"I wonder what it is."

"Another droid part, most likely."

"Looks odd for a droid part."

"Well, maybe its been boxed up, heard it was just the head and insides that was needed."

Cody ignored the chatter of the men around him as he opened the bag. Inside, were two boxes—one small and cuboid in shape, the other a large cube.

Quietly, some of the men turned on their comms to video. 

The murmurs of the men quietened as Cody opened the first, smaller box. Within the box were four stones, each sparkling in the light.

Kyber crystals.

The men went silent.

Cody's eyes narrowed, noticing two tags at the end of the box. Slowly, pulling at the ribbon, he lifted the platform with the stones to reveal an item wrapped in fabric.

Slowly moving the fabric wrapped object onto the table, he undid the knots tying the material up. As the silk fell away, his hands froze in place as the fabric revealed a beskar bracelet designed to clasp onto his left wrist brace. But on the beskar band and strip was a little chunk of shining crystal.

A kyber crystal.

A chunk of _Obi-Wan's_ kyber crystal.

The men explode into murmurs. Heads ducked close together to try and avoid the Commander from overhearing them. But they could have shouted, and the man would not have heard a word that they'd said.

Cody's hands shook as he slowly reached down and grasped the beskar band. Sliding it onto his wrist, it clicked perfectly into place on the groves of his bracer. Flexing his arm and hand, it moved just like the rest of his armour. The movement caused the light to shine onto its metal, revealing subtle engravements into its metal. It was the markings of his armour, and just below the crystal was the words _Kot_ and _Kote_ engraved.

_Strength, Glory, Might._

Muttering the words allowed as he read them dragged the men's attention straight back to him as the crystal, for the briefest of times shined a brilliant blue before going back to its typical gleam.

But, that was only the smaller box—the other left unopened. Slowly, Cody packed away the crystals and started to open the larger box. Placing the lid down, he jumped back in surprise, hand reaching for his blaster.

Instantly, the others reached for their blasters in trained instinct.

Cody crept forwards slowly, before, after poking whatever it was with his blaster a few times, lifted it out of the box.

A gasp rang through the gathered crowd.

Within Cody's hands was the head of General Grievous. The cyborg's cold dead eyes were staring at Cody in an endless scream.

"What, the kriff-?"

\-----

" _Where is the head?_ " Anakin mused as he looked at the dead body of the Separatist General before them.

"Cody has it," Obi-Wan stated as he continued to run through the electronic systems around the base.

"Wait- what?" Anakin stated, turning to face Obi-Wan, "why does Cody have the head?"

"Because I gave it to him," Obi-Wan stated like it was apparent.

"Why?"

"Because I did," Obi-Wan said.

"Is that one of your Tooka things?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "don't know."

"You know, you are getting harder and harder to understand," Anakin sighed with a chuckle.

"Why, thank you," Obi-Wan chirped.

\-----

"Commander, do you have any suggestions?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over at Cody as they all discussed the newest mission.

As Cody leaned forwards to tap out of the positions with his hand on the holo-map, a glint of blue caught Anakin's eye. Upon looking closer, he had to fight to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. He could recognise Obi-Wan's kyber crystal a mile away.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin in a silent dare. His lips twitched as Anakin's eyes diverted away to the plan. "That sounds good Cody, but would Besh team be more suited to east position so that they can meet up with Esk team before they both hit the flats?"

"That would leave South quadrant open," Cody pointed out.

"No," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head before leaning over and slowly adapting the visualisation as he spoke, "if we split Leth team up into Nen and Shen, then we'll be able to cover both positions."

"That would leave smaller groups," Cody pointed out, "easier to take down."

"See this open ground here, here and here?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to the positions along the holo-map, "those alongside this ditch here would make this a place least likely to be ambushed."

"What if they are?"

"They are close enough to Besh and Trill to receive assistance," Obi-Wan highlighted, "if they are taken out before assistance can reach them, then a full team still would have had no chance."

"Captain, what do you think of this plan?" Cody asked.

"I believe that with General Kenobi's additions and changes this looks like a solid plan," Rex nodded, "General Skywalker?"

"What about this ridge?" Anakin asked, highlighting the ridge on the holo-map, "it would give us an advantage if we can capture it, although it will be difficult to collect."

"I'm sending Tooka squad there, sir," Cody replied.

"Why not the arcs?"

"They are with us in Aurek team," Cody stated, "besides, sir, they are the group that I am next putting forwards for arc, and I want a real-life experience of an arc mission for them."

"Tooka squad?" Rex asked, "did they call themselves that?"

"Yes," Cody sighed, "apparently, it was such a big event for all of them; it deserved both their names and their squad call."

Obi-Wan lips twitched into a smirk, "well, they earned their names."

Cody only sighed.

\-----

_"CT, why have you muted Cody?"_

"That CT has a name, Kitty," Rex growled.

_"What has Cody done, Pup?"_

"Kote came out to play!" Rex exclaimed before adding, "also, Ponds, Wolfie, do not be surprised if Torrent and potentially Ghost start taking jabs at your names."

_"He did the Alpha's and bubbles incident, didn't he?" Ponds sighed._

"Yeah," Rex sighed.

_"Tell your pack if they even try to do anything, I will throw them," Wolfie growled._

"Noted, anything else?"

_"They need to remember who has the connections to stop them from receiving their jetpacks," Ponds stated calmly._

"Got it," Rex nodded, ending the comm.

\-----

_"Esk team reporting in, no action."_

_"Besh team reporting in, few men slipping in the mud, but nothing more than bruised egos."_

_"Trill reporting in, no action."_

_"Shen reporting in, no action."_

_"Nen reporting in, no action."_

_"Ventress spotted," came a frantic cry, "requesting backup in North 3rd quadrant!"_

"On my way," Obi-Wan stated into the comm.

\-----

Anakin gasped, grabbing at his chest. Rex stepped back and dragged both Anakin and Ahsoka into cover as they stumbled. " _Obi-Wan,_ " Anakin gasped before shouting, "Obi-Wan!"

" _Master Kenobi,_ " Ahsoka whispered.

"Cody, come in, Cody," Rex shouted into his comm.

_"Here," Cody stated before swearing as blaster shots echoed down on him._

"Is General Kenobi with you?"

_"No, we got separated," Cody growled, "we were heading to where Ventress had been before he suddenly split from us. We got ambushed before I was able to follow."_

"The General and Commander just stumbled, holding their chest and called out for him," Rex stated, "I think something has happened."

 _"_ Haar'chak _!" Cody exclaimed through the comm line before shouting presumably to the team he was with, "get a tracker on that ship!"_

\-----

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin growled as Cody almost meekly approached him.

"We got separated and ambushed, sir," Cody stated, straightening his back, "we believe that Ventress might have captured him. We succeeded in placing a tracker on her ship, although it is unknown how far a distance it will work for as it is a planetary tracker, not space tracker."

" _Damn it, Obi-Wan,_ " Anakin growled after sending everyone away, " _what have you gotten yourself into?_ " 


End file.
